1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal apparatus, a communication method thereof, and at connected destination selection method in wireless LAN, and in particular, to a communication terminal apparatus, which can transmit information with a plurality of connecting equipment by wireless, a communication method thereof, and Et connected destination selection method in a wireless LAN.
2. Description of Related Art
An information service system, which controls not to communicate if the information that should be downloaded does not exist when information is downloaded from a server by using a small communication terminal, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-130426.
In addition, an information service system that recognizes positional information of a communication terminal apparatus connected and transmits the positional information to the communication terminal apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-83976.
A mutual registration method of information, by which information necessary at the time when wireless communication between PHS extensions is performed without a main phone can be registered between two PHS extensions, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-182156.
In addition, a telephone apparatus that can easily identify a name of a caller who gets on the phone is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-167669.
However, in a communication terminal disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-130426 and the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-83976, a method for acquiring information of connecting equipment which is further connected to a communications terminal and can perform wireless communication is not disclosed.
In the case of a system including connecting equipment that can perform wireless communication and is connected to a communication terminal, it is conceivable to instruct a user to select desired connecting equipment from among listed equipment by displaying a list of the equipment, which can connect to the communication terminal, in a display device of the communications terminal in such an aspect of outside views of the connecting equipment when the user is going to select connecting equipment to which the user desires to perform communication connection. Although it is convenient that the connecting equipment information displayed is stored in the connecting equipment, it is diseconomy that information having big file size like an appearance image of connecting equipment is stored in the connecting equipment. In addition, although it is conceivable that a communication terminal stores appearance image information of all the connecting equipment that can be connected to the communication terminal, it is difficult to always have appearance information about new models of the connecting equipment.
In the registration method of information disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-182156, only the registration of one-to-one communication can be performed, and it is necessary to provide an infrared communication port.
Furthermore, a telephone apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-167669 just searches and displays a caller's name corresponding to a telephone number received, mutual authentication of telephones is impossible, and further the telephone apparatus corresponds only to one-to-one communication.